Christmas Spirit
by Pink Heart Maiden
Summary: When Mai finds out that Rafael hates Christmas, she becomes determined to give him some holiday spirit,and gets a surprise of her own.. MaiRafael
1. Three's A Crowd

**Christmas Spirit**

**Chapter One: Three's A Crowd**

Christmas lights sparkled from every house on the street, casting a warm, cozy glow into the dark night. "Good night, Joey! I'll see you tomorrow!"called Mai Kujaku as she waved to her boyfriend in front of his heavily-decorated apartment building.

She hopped on her hot pink motorcycle and drove down the street, turned left onto another street and turned again at the end of _that_ street. She stalled the motor at the curb of this fourth street, where a chocolate-haired figure stood behind his yellow motorcycle.

"Hey Mai!" he said in his thick Australian accent, "Ready to cruise down the best-decorated streets in all of Domino?" "You mean, go on our date?" Mai chuckled as Valon got on his motorcycle. They both laughed as they drove down the street side-by-side.

0o0

The shrill sound of an alarm clock pierced the air, breaking the early-morning stillness that had settled in Mai's small apartment bedroom. She kicked her pink leopard-spotted covers aside and slammed the "off" button. As soon as she sat up she remembered her two pleasant dates last night, and smiled sleepily.

But the thought of Joey and Valon also reminded her of school, so she sprang up and began rushing around getting ready. Mai lived alone in the cheapest apartment she'd been able to find, it was cheap because it was small. She didn't mind living alone, except for the fact that she couldn't cook and often wished for someone who could. "Stupid, stupid key,where is it?" she muttered as she fumbled to lock the door. She didn't live too far from school, so every day she walked. "Besides, it's easier to see the Christmas decor this way!"she thought.

"Mornin', Mai!"Alister greeted her cheerfully. "Mornin', Alis. Hey, have you seen-" "Joey and Valon?"he said with a wink. "You always know, don't you?" she replied, her irritated tone breaking with the contagiousness of his laughter.

Since Doma ended two months ago, Alister had become one of the most cheerful people alive. Mai liked him, but not quite in the same way she liked the other two. "Hey, Mai!" the whole gang was approaching.

"Hello to you too, Joey." said Mai, flashing him a smile.

"You didn't forget about me that _soon_, did you,Mai?" drawled a familiar accent behind Mai. "Of course not, Valon." she said as he came out from behind her.

"What do you mean so _soon_?"asked Joey suspiciously. Mai's stomach twisted nervously. "Oh, ya know! Since yesterday!"replied Valon slyly, to the relief of Joey and Mai.

Suddenly Shizuka appeared and began dragging her elder brother up the school stairs. "Come on, Joey, you wanna be late?"she scolded as he bickered with Valon,who was being shepherded by Alister.

"Another double-date last night?" asked Anzu, who had appeared at Mai's side. "How'd you know?" Mai responded, dropping her voice to a hoarse whisper. "It's obvious, the way they act!" Anzu said, with the air of a fed-up parent. "Mai, can't you choose who you like more?"

"No!"

"Well you'd better, before they find out about each other!"

"And we'd better get in there before we're late!"muttered Mai, annoyed with the brunette for reminding her about choosing between her two boyfriends.

"Miss Kujaku, for the fourth time, please come up and read us the poem you wrote!" The voice of the Language Arts teacher, Mrs. Nakajima, finally reached through the thick clouds of Mai's thoughts. She got up and went down the aisle, her face as red as the tinsel strung about the classroom. She was nervous at first, but as she read on the delicate words of the poem soothed her and her voice grew steadier. Now, she was one of the better writers in the class, and her beautiful depiction of The First Christmas rivaled the work of the old poetry masters themselves.

When she finished, the whole class, including Mrs. Nakajima, burst into applause, which was something they hadn't done in a long time. "Bravo, Miss Kujaku! That was _definitely _A-plus worthy!"said Mrs. Nakajima. Mai walked back to her seat looking pretty smug.

"That poem was great!"beamed Alister at lunch. "I know _mine_ stunk!" "Yeah,well,at least you don't have to choose which of your two best friends you like better.."said Mai bitterly. "You're right,I like all thirty-six of my girlfriends!"Alister laughed, referring to the fact that his cheerful, spunky attitude and "adorable" red hair had made him extremely popular with the girls of Domino High.

Just then, Mai noticed Rafael sitting all alone and looking disdainful. "That's funny," she thought,"He always sits with us." She started toward him, but Joey and Valon appeared and dragged her off to their usual table, talking at the same time.

After school, Mai spotted the back of a spiked lemon-yellow head in the crowd leaving the building. "Rafael!"

He turned and saw her. "I wanna ask you something!"she called as she tried to reach him through the crowd. He, however, turned and walked away as if there was no one there.

"Wha-? Why didn't he listen?"she muttered to herself.

"Something wrong, Mai?" It was Alister.

"Yeah, it's Rafael. I saw him at lunch sitting alone, and right now he was leaving and I called out and he saw me, but just left like there was nothing there! Come to think of it, he's been acting odd for a couple weeks now!"

Alister smiled crookedly at all this and shook his head as if he knew the cause. And he did. "Didn't you know? Rafael hates Christmas!"

Mai's mouth fell open. "What!"


	2. Hana

**Chapter Two: Hana**

"What!"

"Rafael hates Christmas." Alister repeated.

"Why?"asked Mai, stunned with the thought of hating the time of year most people cherished.

"I dunno. Valon and I asked him all the time, and even Dartz did, once, but he just wouldn't answer. So we stopped asking."

"Then he must have a good reason." said Mai, more to herself than to Alister. He raised an eyebrow curiously. "You're not thinking of asking him, are you?"

"Maybe.."said Mai with a mischievous smile.

"Go ahead, but he's not gonna-"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Alis!" Alister shook his head and laughed. "That girl!"

Mai walked up to the bench in Domino Park where she'd found Rafael sitting. "Hi," she said,sitting down next to him.

"Hi." he said, his voice stiffer than the wood of the bench. That made Mai a bit nervous, but she was desperate to know his reason for hating the approaching holiday. "Why didn't you respond to me earlier?" she asked, keeping her tone mild. "I had a question."

"Well I'm right here! Ask!" he snapped.

"All I wanted to know is why you're such a Scrooge!" Mai shot back, her temper rising.

The eyes that met hers were like icy blue fire, glinting in the sun with a transfixing aura that she couldn't seem to tear her own eyes from. "I had a feeling that's what you wanted to ask me." he said, startling her back to reality.

She opened her mouth to spew a hot-blooded remark back at him, but to her surprise, he began to tell her what she came to hear without further argument.

"When I first made it back here from that island, I was completely alone. Christmas was coming, but my family was dead, I had no friends, and I hadn't met Dartz yet, so I didn't feel like celebrating alone.

But then one day, a freezing, snowy day, I was sitting on this very bench, colder than the Arctic and starving enough to eat a whale(I had no money, mind you, what little I had I'd spent on food the day before)when a beautiful girl walked by and saw me suffering there all alone. I could see the pity in her eyes, and sure enough, she came up and asked me if I needed some assistance. Before I could respond she started laughing at herself, saying how dumb that'd sounded and how dumb she was to just come up and ask a complete stranger such a stupid question. I told her I could use some assistance. She laughed again, and said her name was Hana, and I told her my name.

She let me live with her and her parents and helped me with money when I needed it. She loved Christmas time dearly, and, despite my troubles, her and I had a wonderful time with each day that came closer to Christmas. By Christmas Eve we were deeply in love, and busy with preparations for the next day.

When we got home from shopping that evening, she stopped outside our house and declared it wasn't decorated enough. So she went into the garage, and came out hauling this big angel decoration for the roof. She'd been keeping it as a surprise.

The ladder she was going to use looked old, so I warned her to be careful, but she just chuckled and said she'd be fine. And of course, I believed her. . Once she got the angel up there, it took her a long time to set it up. And I admit, once she lit it up, it looked beautiful. She looked down at me, beaming, and asked how I liked it. I told her it was the most lovely thing I'd ever seen, so could she please come down now?

She laughed and began moving toward the ladder. . But the roof was more slippery with melting frost than she'd thought. . In those high heels, she slipped after only three steps. . She slid down the roof. . Just before she was going to slide all the way off and hit the ground, she managed to reach out and grab a string of lights on a pine tree right there beside the roof. But she squeezed too hard; the lights exploded and set the tree on fire, right as she fell into it. . I looked away, but the screaming filled my ears. .

I was devastated as much as her parents, who sold the house and moved far away, because everything here reminded them of their sweet daughter. On Christmas Day, all I wanted was Hana back,but that could never happen, so I completely gave up on Christmas; the reason why the love of my life is gone!"

Mai sat speechless, thoroughly shocked by Rafael's misfortune. When she found her voice,all she could say was "I..I never knew.."

The look on Rafael's face was terrible. "Well now you do, so can you leave me alone!" He rose from the bench so sharply that it wobbled, and stormed away.

Mai, though, sat a while longer, still horrified by her friend's tragedy. As she sat, her horror turned to thoughts. Deep thoughts. Finally, she saw Joey and Valon approaching, and went off to the arcade with them at their insisting.

She had a good time, but all day there was something brewing in the back of her mind: brewing when she got home, brewing while she ate dinner, brewing when she went to bed. And when she reached over to turn her alarm clock off the next day, she was sure of what'd been brewing.

"So did Rafael ever tell you his reason for hating Christmas?" asked Alister on the way to school.

"Yes, and it was horrible." Mai answered firmly. Alister looked shocked, but she continued, "And I've made a decision. Alister, I'm going to give Rafael some Christmas Spirit!"


	3. A Certain Kind Of Cookie

**Chapter Three: A Certain Kind of Cookie**

Alister stared at Mai as if she was crazy. All of a sudden, he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mai asked, indignantly crossing her arms.

"It's just.." Alister could barely speak for laughing, "You..sound so...corny!"

Mai's eyes flashed purple fire."I'm serious!" she cried, insulted, while Alister sank to his knees laughing.

"I'm..sorry.." he gasped as he stood up.

"I'm serious, Alister. Rafael lost a young woman who was very dear to him on Christmas Eve years ago, so he hates the holiday season because it reminds him only of the pain he felt when he lost her. But I believe that the best way to remember someone is by what they loved, and Hanariko loved Christmas a lot. If I can get Rafael to realize that; maybe, just maybe, Christmas time will remind him a little more of Hana herself, and how happy she made him, instead of only the pain of losing her."

Alister smiled. "You know something? Rafael is very lucky to have a friend like you."

Mai felt her cheeks go red. "Well come on, or we'll be late." she said.

At lunch, Rafael sat alone, his brow furrowed with pained thought. In his mind, images were flashing. Hana smiling. The pine tree igniting with flames. Hana; filthy, exhausted, cradling the baby rabbit she had just rescued from a deep, dark hole. The look of horror on her face as she tumbled down the roof.. Her sweet, melodious laughing as she skied down snow-covered slopes with him seemed to morph and change into a blood-curdling scream, the scream that filled the air as the scorching flames absorbed her delicate body like a large, blazing red snake swallowing its helpless prey whole.

That scream echoed still, as all these images played faster and faster like a speeding slide show, that scream, that horrible, shrill scream. Steady, torturing, until Rafael forced himself to shut his eyes and stop it, stop them, stop himself from remembering the nightmarish memory that haunted him every Christmas.

"Why," he groaned. "Why did I tell Mai? Why did I remind myself?" As soon as he said this, it seemed to be answered just as clearly as if someone had spoken. "Because she wanted to know." said the voice in his head simply, as if that was all there was to it.

"Because.. she wanted to know.. That's no good reason! I thought I was never going to tell anyone about her ever again! Especially at this time of year!" Somehow, though, it didn't seem that bad that he'd told her. He probably would've remembered anyway. He always did. He lifted his eyes from the table, and they met with a pair of purple ones.

Mai looked away as soon as his gaze met hers. "I can't make him suspicious."she thought. Just then, someone tapped her. She turned to find two large dark eyes, looking excited, next to her.

"Hey, Mai,"whispered Valon."Today's Thursday. What say you and I go out this Saturday? I'll treat you to a fancy dinner,we'll go ice-skating, maybe go look at some more lights?"

Mai, only half-listening, said "Sure, why not?"

"Yes!" Valon said triumphantly under his breath. Joey saw him and shot him a saucy look. Valon shot him one back. Joey shrugged and sat down where Valon had been sitting.

"Psst, Mai," he whispered,"It's almost the weekend. I really enjoyed our date the other night, aaand. . You wanna go on another one this Saturday?"

Again, not fully listening, Mai said,"I may as well."

She heard Joey get up and leave, whooping quietly.

After school, Mai started in search of Rafael. She saw Marik going down the school stairs, talking to Shizuka. She tapped his brown arm, causing him to jump about six feet. "Mai! You're gonna give me a heart attack!"

"Sorry,"she said, fighting back a laugh,"Have you seen Rafael?"

Marik rolled his eyes upward and bit his lower lip, thinking."I think I saw him going that way." he said after a moment, pointing west.

"Okay,thanks!"said Mai, her voice choked with the effort of holding in that laugh. Marik flashed her a smile, then went off with Shizuka. Once he was safely out of earshot, she let out her overdue mirth.

0o0

Rafael was standing in front of a store window, when suddenly the reflection of Mai behind him, approaching, appeared. "Hey,"she said casually,"I got a whole lot of math homework tonight, and, well..you know how I am at that," she tossed in a self-conscious chuckle,"And I know how _good_ you are at that particular subject, so you wanna come over to my place and work with me? Maybe I could help you with some of your work."

"All right. I know you're always grateful for company, anyway." Rafael replied, winking.

"Er, yeah."

So they walked to Mai's house together. Rafael wasn't sure what to say, and Mai was a bit nervous to talk to him, so they walked in silence.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" chuckled Mai as Rafael stepped into her apartment.

"Nice." he said with a hint of steeliness in his voice due to the Christmas decorations in room, Mai guessed.

"Sit here," she said, gesturing to the lavender love seat near the door. "And I'll go get us my little card table. I know it's here somewhere.. ah!" She dragged the small table close, then sat on the love seat and began studying.

After about an hour, Mai looked up from her copy of "The Big Book Of High School Math AND Algebra Basics" to see Rafael, who was deeply absorbed in the work.

"Perfect!" Mai thought. She got up and sneaked quietly into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and yanked out the cookie dough she'd whipped up that morning, grabbed a star-shaped cookie cutter and used it until all, save some scraps, of the dough was gone. Then she popped the tray into the oven, went back to the living room, and resumed work.  
"What's that smell?"asked Rafael after the cookies had baked a while.

Mai smiled slyly. "Oh, just some warm, fresh-baked cookies I threw in the oven earlier."she said in a mock-casual voice as she went to the oven and pulled out the baking sheet.

Rafael got up and went to the opposite side of the counter with a hungry glint in his eye. "What kind?"he asked.

"Christmas cookies," Mai answered as she frosted them with smooth white frosting, "After all, it _is_ coming,and you hafta have cookies for Christmas. Want one?" She looked up to find that Rafael's face was so close to hers she could feel every warm breath he took. _Wow. . Such deep eyes. ._Mai thought as her own eyes were lost in the absorbing blue of his.

The two of them just hung there, transfixed by each other's eyes, in a kind of trance, until the rather loud singing of a bird outside awoke them. Each turned a blood-envying shade of red when they realized how close they were and how long they'd been staring.

"So..do you want one?"asked Mai, hurriedly looking back at the cookie she was frosting. Rafael didn't answer, but went back to the love seat and began collecting his work. "I've gotta go." he mumbled, his back still to her.

"Here, then, take some with you."said Mai as she came out of the kitchen and presented him with a small plastic container filled with cookies.

"I'm..not really hungry.." Rafael said, going to the door.

"Yes, you are!" Mai grouched. "I saw the way you looked at me when I first said I was making cookies! What, you have a problem just 'cause they're _Christmas _cookies?

The coldness in her voice seemed to freeze him in his tracks.

"I _was_ hungry," Rafael replied, in a voice just as cold as hers, with his back still to her. "But I sort of lost my appetite after being offered the very last thing _she_ ever made for me!" He threw the door open and stormed outside, slamming it behind him.

"So much for that.." Mai muttered, biting a cookie from the container. Somehow, it didn't taste as sweet.


	4. They Called Her The Christmas Queen

**Hello. In this chapter,if you be good and read the whole thing,you will be rewarded with some romance at the end..stay tuned! **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas Spirit Chapter 4:They Called Her The Christmas Queen

"Biology,Language Arts,and Math all in the same hour,"complained Anzu to Mai,"What do they think we are? Robots? I swear I don't know how I'm ever gonna get through _college_!" "Oh,you'll do it somehow."said Mai,chuckling at the venom her brunette friend put into the word "college." Suddenly Mr.Kuraki,the Chemistry teacher,came breezing out of his classroom holding a large,messy stack of papers. "Oh,Anzu,just the gal I was looking for!"he said in his annoying way,"I need you to take these to the principal's secretary. She asked me for 'em over a week ago,and I haven't had time to bring 'em!" "But sir,"Anzu moaned as he piled the papers into her arms,"The principal's office is so _far_ from the Biology classroom where I have to go next,and the teacher is _so_ strict,she'll make me-" "I'm sorry,but _I'm_ in the process of teaching my class! Now skedaddle,before any more time slips by!" He clapped the door of his classroom shut. "Ugh! See what I mean? Well,see you,Mai.."

"Finally!"cried Alister joyfully as the final bell shrilled,"School's out for the weekend!" "Thank goodness for that."agreed Mai, "But I've gotta get home now." Valon,who was with them also,said;"So soon? Sure you don't wanna go to the arcade or something?" "Nope,sorry. I've got plans for today."she answered,and went off toward her apartment. "I've really gotta buy some new curtains.."she thought as her bedroom window came into view. The sun-faded slate blue curtains were not only old and ugly,but totally didn't match the current furnishings of her bedroom. "Okay,first order of business,shower. Then..uhh..clean up,I guess.."

"No,Shizuka,for the last time I don't know what seven hundred fifty eight divided by nine thousand three hundred sixty five is. Yes. I know. Okay,bye."said Rafael as he turned off his cell phone. "All that asking for math help can get annoying sometimes.. But I suppose it's also sort of an honor..I've never had so many people look up to me like that before.." He finished with a long swig of the mocha latte he was holding. "Aye,laddy,tis' an honor to have many people look up to you..and I should know!" Rafael nearly choked on the beverage from the start the voice had given him. "My apologies. Didn't mean to startle yeh like tha'." The owner of these words appeared out of the alley Rafael was standing near. It was a woman,most likely in her seventies,dressed in rags and tatters and a black,hole-filled hat with frizzy,oily strings of matted gray hair hanging underneath it. But despite her apparent poverty,she had a cheerful face creased with smiling. "Long ago,many people looked up to me as well. I was a celebrity. From Ireland I came,in the late thirties,and rose to fame in the forties,when I was a wee lass of sixteen. I kin still see meh name up in lights: Abby 'O Roland,or The Christmas Queen,as they called me,cuz the whole reason I became famous is cuz of the Christmas movies I starred in. To this day,I hold tha' holiday a' dear to me heart as I do me own Mam." "That's..uh..very interesting.." Rafael was quite taken aback by this strange old lady,and now upon finding out her affinity for the holiday he hated most,decided to leave at once. "Whoa,lad,wha' causes yeh to leave so soon? A' soon a' I said me love for Christmas yeh just plain-wai' a minute,it's tha',ain't it? You have a problem with th' holiday,eh lad?" Rafael immediately hardened at that. "Is it your buisness if I do?" "No,me lad,but I never could stand folks like yehrself,so crabby an' Scroogey they hate something a' good an' pure a' th' Christmas holiday..bonny shamed a' yerself yeh aut ter be. A' fer wha'? Some lovely maiden trample yehr heart on th' day o' Christmas?" "You senile old witch,you don't know what happened to me!" he roared,incinerated by Abby's brash words. Abby,too,seemed to be on anger's edge. "Now ye see ere'-"she cried,storming forward,but the suddenness of the motion caused her to fall flat on her backside,and her hat and hair fell off her head,revealing voluptuous blonde locks. Rafael gazed in shock as he realized "Abby"was actually-

"MAI?"Rafael cried in angry shock as she picked herself up from the dirty cement. Mai was so horrified at being caught in her ploy she didn't know what to say or do. "Rafael I-you-what's so funny?"because to her surprise,Rafael had burst out laughing. "If you're laughing at how I look in this I-"but his growing laughter was contagious,and in a second they were both laughing til tears fell from their eyes. "You are INSANE,Mai.."said Rafael. They were standing under a tree in the park now."Oh really?"said Mai,taking off the rags. Rafael averted his eyes immediately,blushing red as a cherry. Even though he knew she had clothes underneath,the thought of her undressing made him..uncomfortable. "Oh come on,she's got a whole outfit underneath,am I crazy?"he thought. "Rafael? You all right?" "Fine."he said,looking back at her,now normally dressed. When she saw his face,an odd feeling passed through her,too. "I..I never noticed how..well..sort of.._handsome,_Rafael is.."she thought,looking at his face aglow with the soft light of the setting sun. "You know,Mai,"he said suddenly,eyes on the pink and gold sky,"I never knew why I told you about Hanariko that day. I'd never,_ever_ told anyone about her before. But I realize now that it's because I...I felt I could trust you,trust you not to ridicule me about her or something like that." Mai's heartbeat quickened when he looked at her,her face burned. "But..also because..you remind me of Hanariko more than anyone else I've ever met or will meet in my life..she looked a lot like you,you know.." He leaned in toward her,wrapping his strong arms around her waist and pulling her closer. Their lips met,only gently at first,then Mai put her hands on his chest and deepened the kiss. She'd never been kissed before,and the warm,soft,feeling of Rafael's mouth on hers made her feel better than anything else ever could. After a while,they pulled off,each one slowly realizing what they'd just done. "I...I..I just kissed Rafael!"thought Mai,still wrapped in his arms and looking into his blushed face. He let go of her,looking as shocked as she felt. "I..I think I should go now.."Mai muttered,turning from him. "Yeah.."he said,his voice shaky. Suddenly she had an impulse. She turned back to him. "Thank you.."she whispered,and kissed his mouth softly before turning to head home.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You likey? If you did,you know what to do:review! Well,I hafta go now. See ya!**


	5. A Dilemma

**Hey there,hi there,ho there,you're as welcome as can be..to chapter 5 of this fic! **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas Spirit Chapter 5: A Dilemma

_I love you,Mai. I love you more than life itself. I admit it now that not even Hanariko could come between us.  
Oh,Rafael,I return your affection tenfold!  
Well,Mai,a lot you care for your old friends who were there whenever you needed them!  
Yeah,Mai. Dropped us like notes in the Sydney Opera House,didn't cha?  
Joey,Valon,no,it's just that-  
Love is love,Mai. No exceptions.  
And we thought you loved us.  
I did! I mean,I do! I-I- You love them more than me,Mai? No..of course not,Rafael! Then who,Mai? Which one of us do you truly love? I don't know- Choose,Mai! I can't- You must choose! But I- You broke my heart-more than life itself,eh-remember our kiss-you-must-choose! I'm sorry,please,I-no,please don't go! All of you,please come back! I'm begging you,please,I don't want to be alone! Don't go! Please don't go..._

"Don't..DON'T GGGGOOO!" Mai sat bolt upright from her hot covers,surprised at first to see she was back in her familiar bedroom,the dark realm of her nightmare had seemed so real. Panting as if she'd just run a mile,she tried to pull herself together. "It was only a dream..nothing more than a horrible dream.."she gasped,trying to make sure it _was_ just a dream and that the bedroom wasn't just another dark illusion in the nightmare world. She got up and opened the curtains. The cheery sunlight immediately made her feel better. She went to the closet to look for an outfit. The first thing that met her eyes in there was her pink and blue school uniform. "Nuh uh-uh,I don't have to wear you today. It's Saturday!"she said to it,wagging her finger. That reminder made her completely forget her dream. She put on her usual outfit(The one from Battle City)and went outside to start up her motorcycle. She turned the key in the slot,but it merely made a spluttering noise and then died down. "What in the world?..I guess I gotta get it down to the repair place.."

"Are you telling me I hafta wait _twelve_ _hours _for my motorcycle to be fixed?" "Sorry,miss,but I'm afraid I am!"said the sweaty mechanic at the repair shop. Mai eyed him with disgust and said "Fine..here's the money..I'll be back later to get the motorcycle." "Yeah,_way_ later!"the mechanic chortled. Mai fought the urge to punch his face and turned to leave. "You better not scratch the paint..or else!"she called behind her in her most foreboding voice. "Great,now what am I supposed to do?"she wondered. Fortunately,the shopping mall was right across the street. "Guess my question is answered!"she exclaimed.  
_  
_The mall was bustling and noisy,just the way a mall should be. "Let's see,should I visit that new game place over there first,or the shoe store,or maybe the-" "Hey,Mai!" It was Marik and Shizuka. "Oh,hey guys! Doesn't the mall look awesome all Christmas-decorated like this?"asked Mai. "Yeah! There was never anything as festive as this in Egypt!" Marik said enthusiastically. Shizuka looked at him lovingly. "You know,you're so cute when you get all excited like that." Marik blushed. "Really?" But Mai walked away before Shizuka answered. The next couple she ran into was pretty surprising. She was in the shoe store when she spotted Anzu trying on some high silver go-go boots. "Hi,Anzu!"she called. Anzu had barely noticed her when someone came into the aisle. "Alister! _You're_ with Anzu?"cried a shocked Mai. Both of them turned pink. "We wanted to keep it a surprise,but now you know!"chuckled Anzu sort of nervously. "That's great! But what about Yugi?" Anzu turned even pinker. "I guess I sorta just..well one day I just looked at Alister and..well..you get it,don't you?" Mai smiled. "Sure. You know,I always thought Alister was your type,being so cheerful all the time and all. And you can still have Yugi as a friend,right?" Anzu's face shot up from the floor where she'd been staring. "Are you kidding? After all we've been through together? Of course!" Mai's smile widened. "Just checking."she said.

She spent the rest of the morning shopping around with Alister,Anzu,Shizuka,and Marik at the mall. "All.. right..Anzu..you..win..again.." They were at the arcade and Anzu had just pulled off her fifth victory over Mai at Dance Dance Revolution in front of a group of roaring arcade-goers. "Let's see _you_ try now!"Anzu said confidently,pointing to Marik in the crowd. He began sweating and looking around for excuses. "Uh..hey look is that Street Fighter? I think I'll go play it..See ya!" And he ran off before Anzu could utter a syllable. "All right,Alister,let's see _you_ try and beat me!"she cried from the stage. "Well,I can't turn down a challenge from my girlfriend!"he said and stepped onto the stage. Mai got off and joined Shizuka in the crowd. "He thinks he can beat her."chuckled Shizuka to Mai,watching Anzu and Alister glide across the stage. "You know,he's not so bad..whoops,spoke too soon!"said Mai,bursting into peals of laughter as Alister stood up from his ditzy fall. Shizuka turned and seemed to notice for the first time that Mai was alone. "You know,you should've brought someone. Then we could've all been couples together!"she said. Immediately the dream came rushing back like a bolt of lightning. "Shizuka..it's getting late. I think I'd better get home.." "Yeah,you're right. Guys,let's go now." Shizuka said to the others,who'd just come over from the stage. "Wait,guys!" called Marik,running over from the Street Fighter machine.

"Oh no!"cried Mai once they were outside. "My motorcycle isn't done yet! There's still.." she glanced at her watch,"forty five minutes! I'd better go back into the mall and wait in there." "Wait,Mai! The mall is closing!" said Anzu,grabbing Mai's arm. "Oh.. Shoot!" Shizuka bit her lip as if thinking. "You could ride with one of us!"she said,gesturing to Marik's red motorcycle and Alister's-(I don't remember what color his is,someone please,tell me in a review) But neither had sidecars and Mai could see already that when each girl sat on the back of their boyfriend's motorcycle there would hardly be enough room for them. "It's okay you guys,it's gonna be a tight enough squeeze for you. I'll just wait on this bench here for my motorcycle." All four looked pitifully at her, probably because it was a freezing winter evening,but there wasn't much they could do,so they rode away. "Bye,guys.."she said,but they were too far away to hear her. "Well..forty five minutes isn't that long,right?"she said to herself, "At least it's not an hour..well it almost is..this is _not_ gonna be easy.." A chill wind blew by at that exact moment as if to prove her words.

After about five minutes it grew so much colder it seemed as if only one second had passed to the freezing blonde-haired girl sitting all alone on a bench. "N-Never again d-do I wear sh-short sleeves-s in wi-winter.."she muttered. Suddenly another blonde-haired figure passed by,a familiar blonde-haired figure. At first he didn't see her. But then he did a double-take and saw who she was. "Mai?"asked a concerned-sounding Rafael, "What are you doing alone out here in the cold?" "I..I.." Just like she'd known it would,the very sight of him,the sound of his voice had made her blush unbearably,made her unable to talk right or even look him in the eye. "Those deep,blue eyes.."she thought dreamily. "..Mai? Are you sure you're all right?" His voice met her mind at last through her thoughts. She looked up to find that he'd sat down on the bench with her. "Oh,I'm fine..I'm waiting for a repair job..but it's _so_ cold.." All of a sudden,she felt warm. Cozily,toastily warm. Her blush deepened even further as she found herself wrapped in the arms of the person beside her. She pushed closer against him,the warmth felt wonderful. He must've felt her do that,because he whispered "Still cold? Then I'll warm you up some more.." And for the second time,Mai felt her own lips enveloped by Rafael's. She hadn't wanted anything more when she'd seen him walk by earlier than to feel this sensation again,this soft,warm expression of love that she'd enjoyed so much yesterday,and now that she'd gotten it,she planned to relish every moment her lips were interlocked with his. Rafael was enjoying it just as much as she was,he stroked her hair and embraced her body a little tighter,to her great enjoyment. He only released her because the little alarm she'd programmed into her watch was buzzing. As she turned it off,she realized that meant it was time to get her motorcycle. "I gotta get my..thing now,I-I'll see you.."she mumbled and hurried off the bench into the mechanic's shop.

"Here you go,miss,good as new!"drawled the same sweaty mechanic as earlier. "Th-thank you,I'll be going now.." She took it outside,and jumped on,started it up,and rode toward home,trying to concentrate on driving and driving only. She fumbled to unlock her door,now that she wasn't driving anymore her mind seemed determined to focus on Rafael and not what she was doing. She finally got it and burst open the door,then slammed it behind her. She sank onto the couch and rubbed her forehead. "Come on,Mai,it was only a kiss,stop making yourself crazy.."she said to herself. Suddenly her message machine blared on,causing her to jump a mile. After the robotic female voice stopped,a familiar boy's came on. "Hey,Mai,it's Joey. I'm headed over to your place for our date right now! See you in a bit,okay?" The machine clicked. Then,it started again! But this time it was a different voice. "Mai,it's Valon. I haven't forgotten that tonight is Saturday. In fact,I'll be there faster than the flick of a kangaroo's tail,'kay? Bye." Mai stared at the machine as if it had just come alive and sprouted fangs. "Oh _no_,I completely forgot about this! I'd promised both of them dates and now their both headed here at the same time! What'll I _do_? I know!" She grabbed her cell phone and began racking through the list of names programmed into it. "Let's see..Honda..Otogi..Anzu..Dartz..Rebecca..Shizuka..Rishid..Joey,here it is!" She pressed it and it began dialing. "Pick up..come on!" When the ringing stopped,a voice said, "We're sorry,but your Nokia phone is currently trying to make a call from an area that canno-" Mai angrily hung up and saw that the phone had no bars. She moved quickly all around the house 'til she found a place that had full bars. She began to track down Joey's name again,but before she could,the doorbell rang..

"Oh no,this _isn't_ happening to me!"she groaned. "I'd better get it before Valon arrives,too.." She raced down the hall and threw the door open. Valon _had _arrived. First. "Hello,beautiful! I'm-Hey why aren't you dressed,all..you know..fancy?"he said,puzzled at her frazzled hair and ordinary clothes. "Well,I-" But to her horror,she'd just caught view of Joey coming up to the door. "Heya,Mai-Wait a minute,what's _he_ doing here?" "Well,mate,I was gonna ask you the same thing!" Suddenly realization dawned on each of their faces. "Mai..you agreed to.._both_ of our dates?"asked Valon slowly. "Yes,of course I did!"she cried,on the verge of tears, "I couldn't decide who to turn down,so I had to!" She stared on them both,watching the shock settle on their faces. Suddenly they both shouted at the same time, "Mai,which of us do you truly love?" Mai looked helplessly at both of them,certain her nightmare had come true. Her eyes brimmed with tears,she didn't know how to answer. They were both her friends,she couldn't break either of their hearts,but somehow,Rafael had entered her mind and..well,made things even more difficult. "I'm s-sorry.."she gasped tearfully to them, "But..I d-don't know..what to d-do,I don't know who I love anymore..and.." She gulped a deep breath,trying to calm herself,but was unsuccessful. "And I can't answer!" She slammed the door,wanting to end this moment as fast as she possibly could. She sank against the door,sobbing and unable to bear much more. Joey and Valon outside felt their hearts tear apart as they listened to this for a few seconds before leaving,dejected. Inside,all Mai wished was to appear in Rafael's arms,kissing him again without a care in the world. After this she went straight to bed,too tired to even worry about another nightmare.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Good chapter,if I do say so myself. Things are really heating up! So review,'kay?**


	6. Mai Goes Gift Shopping

**Greetings! This chapter was thought of in the shower,as I seem to do my best thinking in there. Here we go!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Christmas Spirit Chapter 6: Mai Goes Gift Shopping

The sun dawned bright (well,as bright as it could,anyway,for a _winter_ morning) over Domino City,and in the same apartment building that happened to house the likes of Ryou Bakura,a certain blonde-haired resident of said city slept,blissfully unaware of the lavender,glittery alarm clock that was about to go off. When it did,it caused her to fall out of bed. "sigh Why is this thing going off so early? Oh yeah,I wanted to get to the mall and stores early!" She stood up and ran to the calendar,which featured for December a picture of the Super Smash Bros Melee characters (including the secret ones!) in Christmas outfits with lush pine trees decorated splendidly and other forms of festive decor in the background.(A little tribute to my other fic!) "Okay,according to this,it's..the Sunday before Christmas,which is on Wednesday." She walked to the closet and began picking an outfit. She decided on a black t-shirt with a little black cat wearing a Santa hat,both made out of glittering sequins,on the middle of it,her favorite jeans,and over those,since it was cold,a long coat and matching hat of a pattern similar to her bedding: pink leopard spotted,and a wispy hot pink scarf. "And to top it all off," she thought as she strapped on her shoes, "sparkly,Christmas red platform shoes!"

Mai sat astride her cruising motorcycle with high hopes of finding all that needs to be found at a shopping mall: a good parking space,no crowds,and the exact gifts she wanted for her numerous friends at bargain-hunter prices. Upon reaching the mall,however,she found her first hope to be gone;the parking lot was as stuffed as a Thanksgiving turkey. Now Mai was a valiant girl,and in her colorful life after having dealt with such as having her soul stolen and the many captures,rescues,returns,disappearances,good-byes and hellos of the vast quantity of people she'd met,dealing with a crowded parking lot presented little difficulty,while to most it brought on a formidable challenge. Sure enough, in almost no time she squeezed that motorcycle in somewhere and headed toward the mall entrance. Seeing as Mai gift-shopped once a year,she had a pretty reliable routine for it;she brought a list of afore thought out gifts for those she'd dubbed the "easy" people,the ones such as Joey and Anzu that she knew well enough and shopped for every year,those that were "hard",such as those she didn't know as well or those who had a picky demeanor,she simply browsed store windows until something that might suit the personality of whomever she had in mind at that moment caught her eye.

An hour later Mai had acquired a suitable gift for most of her list,only one exceedingly difficult personage under the title of Ishizu Ishtar remained. "Ishizu's nice and all",thought that troubled gift-shopper, "but every year since I've known her she _stumps_ me over what to buy her!" As Mai thought those thoughts and picked her way through oceans of people,all with the same task as her on their mind,she developed a sudden fancy to the thought of a hot,creamy mocha latte. The coffee shop was decorated end to end,and reeked of the smell coffee lovers liked best;coffee beans. "All right,"she thought, "time to check the list." As she sipped the creamy latte,she scanned the list and put a check on those she'd bought for already. Suddenly,she realized something. "I forgot to put Rafael on this list!" The woman sitting across from her shrieked in surprise and sloshed the coffee she was drinking all over her lap. She jumped up from her seat and looked at the stain on her long white skirt. "I'm sorry,I'm sorry!" Mai hastily apologized. The woman looked at Mai and exploded out a huge harrumph/growl,then turned on her heel and stormed out of the shop. "I'm sorry!" Mai called out again before turning back to the list. "I can't believe I forgot him! Well,looks like I have two people left to buy for." She took another sip of latte. "Rafael is as big a latte fan as I am."she recalled. As if summoned by her thoughts,she suddenly spotted him outside the window.

He was talking somewhat impatiently to someone that seemingly wasn't there,then Mai noticed Valon's spiky brown head amidst the pressing crowd they were stuck in. Rafael somehow managed to ween himself out of the crowd right in front of the coffee shop,but Valon disappeared with it,himself still stuck. When Rafael entered,the bell on the door tinkled,and the very sound of it seemed to give Mai an idea. "Hey,R!" she called. He came over. "Yeah,M?" "I just got an idea! I-" But at that moment,she got _another _idea. She smiled slyly and said, "You'll just have to see." He raised one eyebrow in confusion,but before he could get a word in edgewise his order was finished. He went up and got it and found Mai by the door,waiting. "Come on!"she said,grabbing his wrist and dragging him through the mall. "Where are we going?" "Well,we'll need to go downstairs to reach it." She let go of him at the stairs,as the escalator was out of order,and said "You first." The reason for this was that Mai was somewhat leery of this particular staircase,and wanted to ensure someone was there to catch her if she tripped on it. When they descended,Mai said "Here it is:Macy's. And here's my idea. We both go in here,and we have to find a gift for each other,take it to the gift wrapping section,and get it wrapped. But the challenge is that it's a race! Whoever finishes first will come here,to the lower floor exit,and wait for the other. Got it?" Rafel nodded to show that he did,and the race began!

To be continued..  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well,that's it for now. Pretty sneaky of me,eh? Not telling you how the race turned out till next time? Well,live with it! See ya!**


	7. The Race,The Results And The Realization

**Well,hello again! I know I've been taking sort of long between chapters,but no matter how long I take,never give up on me! This story,as it's my first,is far too dear for me to just abandon,and I plan to see it through to the end. So,enjoy every chapter!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Christmas Spirit Chapter 7: The Race,The Results And The Realization

Mai strolled into Macy's,confident with winning the little race she'd made up. "After all,I've got plenty of experience," she thought, "And I can move fast... sort of." She got on the elevator,still thinking of reasons why she was more likely to win,and accidentally pressed the wrong button on the elevator. When the doors opened,she found herself on the second floor,with the baby clothes. "Oops,wrong floor!" She waited until the doors shut again,then pressed the button to go to the third floor. "Come on,hurry! I'm wasting time already.." Suddenly there was a huge jerk that nearly knocked her to the floor,and the elevator stopped. "Oh,for crying out loud!" she shouted in frustration,crying out pretty loudly herself.

But it wasn't like Rafael was _not_ having problems of his own. On account of he had absolutely no clue as to where the ladies' clothes were. When he'd first walked in,he'd seen _some_ clothes for ladies'..old ladies,that is. Which he _certainly_ did not find suitable for Mai's gift at all. "They've gotta have some nice-looking outfits _somewhere_.." he muttered. Someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and found it to be a smiling girl with flirtatious dark green eyes wearing a rather short red dress trimmed with bells and wavy brown hair under a belled elf hat. "Excuse me,sir," she said,fluttering her eyelashes, "Are you,by any chance,_looking_ for something?" "Er,yes-" he glanced at her name tag, "-Miko,I am looking for something." Miko fluffed her hair,revealing her nails to be polished green and red stripes. "Could you tell me where the ladies' clothes are?" She stopped and stared at him as if he'd just sprouted tentacles. "Um,sir," she said in a voice drained of all sweetness, "You are _in _the ladies' clothes." "No,I mean the..well..._young_ ladies' clothes." Miko,whose fluttery,flirty eyes were now cold as ice,said in a matching voice, "Sir,I _am_ sorry,but these are the only ladies' clothes we carry! And if you don't like that,then SCRAM! CUZ I'M AT THE END OF MY ROPE HERE,MISTER!" And she stormed off.

The elevator doors _finally_ opened on the third floor. Mai stepped out feeling like she'd just gotten off of that Twilight Zone Tower of Terror ride,since the elevator had done a fair imitation of it. "I'm glad _that's_ over..I only hope it didn't stall me too long .. ..Well at least I know exactly what I'm going to buy." She'd seen it in the sales paper that morning. It was a watch,but not just any watch. It was made of real gold,crested with platinum,and had the most complex clock that told the _exact_ time. It even had a light so you could see the clock face in the dark! And one of the platinum plates opened like a little door and there was a tiny calendar in it,with rippable pages! (Okay,I'm starting to go overboard..) Mai smiled,thinking how proud she would be when Rafael opened the fancy wrapping and saw such an expensive ("Good thing it's on sale!") gift. But the first thing she saw at the men's jewelry rack was a _line_! "Oh no.."she muttered,breaking into a run, "Maybe it's something else they want.." But she knew nothing but that watch could draw such a crowd. She reached the crowd and began trying to make her way to the counter. "Excuse me,pardon me,sorry,miss,was that your foot? Look over there,a monkey! Sir,they're giving away free beer over there! Free beer!" She reached the counter a _lot_ sooner than she would have by just waiting. "Maybe there's hope,after all!" she thought. But before she could get a word out,the clerk said "I'm sorry,miss,we're all out of the brand new Rolex watches."

Mai seriously didn't know what to do now. How could she _possibly_ have thought there'd be any of those watches left? She'd have to buy Rafael something ordinary and boring now. Suddenly,a small noise like something clinking interrupted her thoughts. She looked down and saw a silver necklace on the floor. Actually,it was a simple silver chain with a beautiful little golden charm shaped like the outline of a Christmas tree with tiny multicolored gems hanging all over and in the middle of it,to look like ornaments. But it was only half,the left half,so Mai guessed it was one of those charms where two people each kept a half. Suddenly,a girl with bright red hair came rushing over. "I must've dropped this again.." she muttered,picking it up from the ground. "It's beautiful.",Mai told her. The girl looked at her and smiled. "You like it? It's not really mine,you know. I found it in the tree outside my new house,some bird had taken it and I saw it sparkling through an upstairs window. I've been looking at all the jewelry stores for the other half,but I can't find it anywhere." She looked at Mai again,then suddenly handed it to her. "You can have it,if you want." "How kind of you,thanks!" said Mai. "No prob. See you." said the girl,leaving. Mai looked at it again. Somehow the silver chain looked masculine to her. Suddenly,she got an idea. "I hope Rafael doesn't mind getting a necklace for Christmas!"she said,dashing to the gift wrap counter.

She bolted out of the elevator on the first floor and rushed for the exit. "Please let me win,please let me win!"she mumbled over and over. She reached the doorway..and found a tall figure with blonde hair was there already. He smiled mischievously and said "Looks like I won." "Well,at least I took time in trying to find you something decent." Mai said,determined not to be beaten completely. A hungry flash went through Rafael's eyes at this,then he held out the plastic bag in which resided his present,saying "Then let's open 'em now!" Mai chuckled and said "No,silly,they're for Christmas morning,remember?" At this reminder Rafael stopped,the hungry,playful glint in his eye replaced by a cold look. "Oh,right,I forgot." he said sarcastically. Mai's stomach lurched. After all this,she wasn't going to let her attempt at giving Rafael Christmas spirit get wasted! "I know you'll like it!" she said,winking. However,Rafael's expression didn't change. He turned around and started to walk away. Desperate,Mai cried out "Didn't you like gift shopping at all?" Rafael stopped. Slowly,he turned toward Mai. "I enjoyed it."he said in a low voice. Then he walked away,leaving Mai to stare after him.

Mai walked through the mall toward the exit. She was pleased that Rafael had enjoyed the race,but she barely felt it. She wasn't upset in any way,but something...something else was there,in front of her pleased feeling of semi-success. It had something to do with Rafael,she knew,something to do with how he'd looked right now right before he walked away,so tall and proud,with light shining from the mall's glass ceiling all around him,something about this image that made her spine tingle,that made it seem that every day was Christmas. Then suddenly,it hit her. The realization of something so simple,yet so deep and hidden hit her with such force she froze where she was. _I have a crush on Rafael. _She stood there,in front of the mall door,this thought emblazoned in her mind like neon. She must've felt it all along,creeping up,growing stronger,until the mere sight of him made her blush. Not to mention she'd kissed him twice already..Suddenly,a smile broke out on her face. Somehow,she felt extremely happy,happiest she'd felt in a while. She sprinted out the mall doors,laughing into the wind,and threw herself onto her motorcycle. She started it up and sped out the mall parking lot,still laughing.

But by the time she was parking her motorcycle at home,that ridiculously happy feeling had died away. She felt extremely practical now. "I may have a crush," she said to herself as she went into the apartment, "But that doesn't mean anything. It's just a silly thing that happens to girls my age,and it just happened to pick Rafael,that's all. Why,I could just as easily get a crush on him!" she said of Hiroto Honda,who was crossing the street. "It's nothing,and it will pass." she said once more. She shut the door behind her and put her wrapped present down on a table with framed pictures. One of the pictures showed her with Joey,another with Valon. Those were her favorite pictures of them,and usually when she looked at them she felt her heartbeat quicken and she couldn't wait to see them in person again. But today she felt nothing. Not even thoughts of them in person raised the slightest inkling in her mind. She sighed,remembering what had happened yesterday (See chapter five) and that she would have to face those two at school tomorrow. "And I hope it passes _soon_." she whispered to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pretty deep,eh? Don't forget to review!**


	8. Light Up The Night

**Hello,yet again,readers. Seeing as this is my eighth chapter,I can't help but realize that it seems as if I've only written two so far..weird,huh? Okay,enough chitchat,here's the chapter!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Christmas Spirit Chapter 8: Light Up The Night

_Monday._ The most unpopular day of the week,the day that the weekend ends and it's time to return to the busy realms of work and school,meetings and homework,and barely any free time. But at least this time,the arrival of Monday brought _some_ good news: the next day was Christmas Eve! Mai crossed off another day on the calendar,and smiled. "Tomorrow is the day before the big day! But today is a pretty big day,too." She opened the closet and pulled out her school uniform. "Today is the decoration contest." Every year,Domino City held a decoration contest,just for the fun of it,to see who had the best decorated house. The prize was usually a surprise,to lessen the feeling of "playing for the prize" in the more "true holiday spirit" types. But for most,a little Christmas competition was just fine. Mai bolted down the hall,snatched her lunch from the fridge,ran out the door,locked it,and sprinted off toward school.

"Hey,nice to see you,Mai!" greeted Alister as Mai came panting up the front steps of Domino High.

"You too,Alister. Got your place decorated for tonight?"

Alister grinned. "You bet. Although,Valon,Bakura and I still can't agree with the rest of the tenants on how to decorate the outside of the whole apartment." Alister and Valon shared an apartment in the same building as Bakura lived. Rafael also lived in that building.

"The expensive,spacious apartment building.." Mai was often envious that most of her friends lived in better places than she,even the ones who just had apartments,they were always bigger and nicer. But out loud she just said, "Come on,let's go get school over with."

On the way down the school hall,Mai stopped to look at the decorations,which there were hardly any of. Suddenly,someone bumped into her side. She turned and found Valon,hastily picking up the books he'd dropped. "Hey,Valon." said Mai. He glanced up. "Oh,g'day,Mai." He stood up and brushed past without saying anything more. Mai stared after him and sighed,wondering how she'd ever patch this relationship up. Because somehow,she had a feeling she wouldn't be able to.

Later,Mai was just about to enter the cafeteria when Anzu and Shizuka approached her. "Hey,there,Mai." said Anzu with an air of smugness. Mai raised an eyebrow. "What's with-" she began,but Shizuka interrupted.

"_What's with_ us is that the Christmas light contest is tonight." she said,in the same tone as Anzu. Mai,beginning to catch on,said "So,what?" The girls rolled their eyes,therefore ending their air of mystery,and said,annoyed, "Don't you get it? We're gonna _win_!" Mai chuckled. "Yeah,I figured you were trying to say something like that. You guys haven't even _seen_ my place,have you?"

Anzu shrugged. "Well,I still stand a good chance of winning."

"You mean _we_." pointed out Shizuka. She went to Domino High,but lived in a different neighborhood,and every Christmas week she stayed at one of her friend's houses. This year,she was staying at Anzu's.

"Yeah,I meant we." said Anzu.

The two girls followed Mai to her table,still talking. "I bet the prize is money this year." speculated Anzu. Shizuka nodded in agreement. "I hope it's enough to buy that new iPod!" Now it was Mai's turn to roll her eyes. "There's more to this holiday than winning a contest,you know," she said, "Besides,it's not _certain_ that you'll win. Have you guys even got your boyfriends a gift?" Anzu immediately looked worried,while Shizuka got quiet. "Weelll.."said Anzu, "I'm working on it..what about you,Shizuka?" Shizuka looked up from her sandwich and said, "Well,the thing is..I'm not really sure what to get Marik. I would like to get him something to make us feel..I don't know..closer,I guess. I mean,we're pretty close,but..well,not perfect..but almost,but I do-" Mai motioned for her to stop and said, "Don't worry,I know what you mean. You really like him,but you need something to kinda bring him out of his shell."

Shizuka looked up hopefully. "Yes,yes that's it! Thanks,Mai! Now I just have to think of the perfect gift to do that.." She took a bite of sandwich and thought about it.

The last bell of the day shrilled,sending all students piling down the halls. Mai nudged through them,eager to get home and put the finishing touches on her home's decorations. She jumped off the stairs and headed toward her apartment,feeling cheerful. "You know,I haven't dueled in a while..I'm feeling the urge!" So she ran home,changed out of her school uniform,grabbed her dueling stuff. It was almost dark when she returned home,after kicking the butts of six duelists,and losing to one. "Well,that was fun,but now I've gotta get my pad ready!" She looked around and bit her lower lip. The inside of her apartment was pretty much maxed out,with a glittering tree,lightss galore,and even a light up Frosty the Snowman. "Hmm..well,maybe the inside is done.." She got the camera and snapped a few shots of every area that was decorated.

She went outside and looked around. The apartment had lights,but there was really nothing else she could think of to put up that wouldn't look tacky. "I hope these are enough to win.." Suddenly she burst out laughing at herself. After she scolded Shizuka and Anzu,she was doing the same thing! "What's so funny?" came a voice from below. Mai turned and looked down the stair railing and saw Rafael standing there,an amused grin on his face. "Oh nothing,just laughing at myself!" Mai called,embarassed. She pointed at the apartment and called "Does it look like the place needs anything else? Like maybe a..fake Santa,or would that be too tacky?" Rafael called up, "You know,I think it looks fine the way it is!" Mai watched him leave,pondering still if she should add or subtract something. "It's not like he'd know. His house probably doesn't even have any decorations..Hey,wait.."

"Is that the judges? Yes,it is!" said Mai,dismounting the ladder from the roof,which was splendidly decorated,and dived into the bushes shadows just in time. The judges' dark blue car stopped suddenly,and a megaphone poked out,calling "WE HAVE A WINNER!" Mai grinned to herself in the bushes,and watched the door open and the judges pile out. They ran to the door and knocked. A baffled (I love that word!) looking Rafael opened the door. "What are you talking about?" he asked of the judges. The judge laughed. "Sir,I'm talking about the fact that you won the decoration contest! What else?"

Rafael frowned and said "But my house doesn't even have any decorations!" This time not only the judges but the crowd behind that was following burst into laughing. "Sir..are you _blind?_ You've got enough decorations out here to light up the night! Come see!"

Rafael stepped out and saw. "What..how did those.." Mai held her breath in the bushes,awaiting his reaction. To her surprise and delight,he burst out laughing. "That _Mai.._" she heard him say. The judge chuckled. "Well,sir,I'm glad you are pleased,because the prize is.." A car pulled up and the doors opened,revealing it to be full of money,save the driver's seat. "That!" Rafael's mouth fell open. "On second thought,thank you,Mai!" he said. Anzu,and Shizuka watched from the crowd,wishing they were in Rafael's place. "Well,there goes that iPod" sighed Shizuka. "Who would have thought? Rafael,winning the contest.." Anzu told Mai,who'd appeared at her side. "You know,life is full of surprises." Anzu looked at her in curiosity,but Mai just winked and walked away,proud of her work that night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry if it was kinda short..hope you liked it,anyway. Review,and win a car full of money! Just kidding! .**


	9. Success At Last?

**gasps I haven't updated in so long! faints Well, before my readers murder me, which I plainly deserve,here's one thing I hope they always notice: I try to spell every single word in every chapter correctly,and I try to punctuate correctly,as well. Many authors simply leave their words misspelled,or don't capitalize when they should,making the story nearly illegible. I do my best to make sure my work is as easy to understand as possible,so keep that in mind next time I take forever with a chapter. (However,that's not the only reason for my lack of updates. Busy,you know.) Thanks for reading the fruit of my labor!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Christmas Spirit Chapter 9: Success At Last?

If the Super Smash Bros calendar hanging on the wall of Mai Kujaku's bedroom could feel excitement,it would've. Because the day circled on its snow and holly-decorated page was Tuesday,December 24th. The day before a certain holiday,otherwise known as- "Christmas Eve,and that means no school today," gloated Mai, "But it also means last minute gift wrapping,renting as many Christmas movies as I can,helping the others with their gifts,making a few more cookies for Santa,and of course-my mission." Despite her excitement,she couldn't help feeling solemn about that. Today was her last chance to give Rafael some Christmas spirit,and she had to think of something by tonight,or she'd have failed.

But Mai didn't have much time to think about that,because as soon as she'd cleared the breakfast mess,Shizuka and Anzu were at the door. "Merry Christmas Eve,Mai!" greeted Anzu,"Uh,I know we weren't exactly _invited_,but we really need you to-"

"-help us find gifts for our BF's!" finished Shizuka.

"All right,sure." agreed Mai, "Wait a sec." She ran to her room,threw on a scarf,gloves,and thick woolen headband,and raced back to the door. Shizuka blinked in awe. "Wow,that was fast!" she said. Mai grinned. "I'm naturally speedy. Now come on,let's go before the last minute crowds at the mall get much worse."

"Thanks,Mai,I just KNEW you'd be able to help us find the perfect gifts!" said Anzu as they walked through the mall,hands full of shopping bags. "Hey,least I could do. After all,it is Christmas."

Shizuka grinned and said "Wait 'til the boys see what we-" At that second,a big group of boys came out of a store right in front of the girls. Amongst them was a tall one with raspberry-colored hair,and a shorter one with a deep tan. Shizuka and Anzu quickly and guiltily swung the bags behind their backs just as the boys noticed them. "Hey,girls!" greeted Yugi,with a nervous-sounding chuckle, "We're just hanging around the mall..not doing anything important..uh,see you!" And he walked off with the other boys. The girls breathed a sigh of relief. "You know," said Mai, "If I didn't know any better,I'd say they were trying to hide something from us."

The girls browsed around the gorgeously decorated mall for a while more,until finally Shizuka said, "Maybe Anzu and I ought to be getting back to her house now,so we can wrap these gifts up."

"Sure," agreed Mai, "I'd better get home,too. I've still got plenty to do."

Anzu frowned. "We've gotta walk home all loaded down like this?"

"No," said Mai, "We'll take the bus. There's a stop right at the curb."

The girls waited at the stop for the bus. When it came,they climbed on and dropped their coins into the little container. They rode for a while,until the bus stopped at the Hikari Road stop. "This is our street." said Anzu. Her and Shizuka got up and collected their bags. "See you,Mai. Merry Christmas!" they called as they stepped off the bus. Mai stayed on for the next stop,Yazora Street,but got off at the one after,Naokora Avenue. "Merry Christmas." she said to the driver as she got off.

That evening,Mai sat in her living room,putting name tags on the presents she'd just wrapped. On the TV,_A Christmas Carol _was on. "That seems to be all of them.." Mai said,observing each brightly wrapped box. Suddenly,a sparkle underneath some wrapping paper shreds caught her eye. She reached under them and pulled out the half-of-a-Christmas tree charm on it's thick silver chain,her intended present for Rafael. "Rafael.." thought Mai upon seeing it, "..how am I ever going to show you true Christmas spirit before it's too late?" She sighed and glanced at the screen,where the first ghost made her entrance before a frightened Scrooge. "Who.._What_ are y-you?" he stammered. The ghost,who was a beautiful maiden with long,flowing hair and a snowy white gown,replied in a voice like rippling water, "I am the ghost of Christmas Past."

And suddenly,that scene,that ghost,in her shimmering white gown and holly sprigs decorating her flowing hair,gave Mai the answer. "A ghost of ..Christmas Past... yes,why didn't I think of it before?" She sprang up and ran down the hall to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror at her reflection. "He said that time..that I looked like her.." She left the mirror went to the linen cupboard,and pulled out some white satin. She realized she was still holding the necklace,so she absent-minded-ly put it in her pocket. "The only person who can give Rafael Christmas spirit again is Hanariko",she said as if her best friend was standing right behind her,listening. "So-" She lowered her voice to a whisper, "-it looks like its time for a visit from Hanariko,ghost of Christmas Past.."

The winter night's air was cold and dry,bringing hope for a white Christmas the next morning from the children being tucked into warm,cozy beds,night lights glowing warmly beside them while visions of sugarplums danced in their heads. But the cold night air,hurtling past him like invisible whips as sped down dark lanes on his gleaming motorcycle,didn't bother Rafael at all. He always did this,just ride,not going anywhere,on Christmas Eve ever since.._she_ had gone. It was the only way to stop himself from thinking of her,from remembering her smiling face,her love for the holiday that now loomed before him like a great beast. He knew that these memories would only make him suffer more,only intensify the deep,dull ache that came and lingered every holiday season.

Then his thoughts moved to Mai,the only person who had ever tried to cheer him up at this time of year,tried to give him some Christmas spirit by means of festive,kindhearted tricks that had always been ruined somehow in the end,not that that ever kept her from trying again. He'd usually gotten angry with Mai at the time,but now he couldn't help smiling a little at her perseverance. When she'd first started,the time with the cookies,he'd gotten genuinely angry,but as the tricks continued,though he'd rather die than admit it,he'd begun to sort of enjoy them,especially her last one,which had made him rich. In fact,Mai altogether,her whole personage,made him feel better. He'd kissed her twice. But he knew it wasn't because he truly loved her. It was because she was there,available,and she tried so hard to help him,kept trying,poor girl,and therefore deserved _some_ kind of reward from him. But he couldn't love her truly. Almost,but never completely. Never as much as Hanariko.

He'd reached a desolate roadway now,it had a curving turn and was on a cliff-like hill,with nothing but an old-looking little wooden fence to prevent falling off the steep,grass-less hillside. The road,not having any street lights,was dark,so the motorcycle's light was the only thing penetrating the blackness of night. Rafael stopped the motorcycle. He reached into his pocket and extracted a necklace. It was a delicate,beautiful golden chain,obviously meant for a woman to wear. Hanging from it was a single gold charm shaped like the right side of a Christmas tree,with tiny multicolored gems hanging from it as ornaments. He held it in his hand,shut his eyes,and began to do something he did every Christmas Eve. Think about Hanariko. Because he figured that maybe,if he thought and wished hard enough,he'd get to see her again,somehow. And his wish was about to come true.

Suddenly,a bright white light glared from out of nowhere,lighting up the entire road. Rafael looked up,thrusting the necklace back in his pocket,and stared in amazement. Because the light wasn't as bright now,and it was forming into what looked like the shape of a person. A ghost. Heavenly singing filled the night,and a beautiful maiden with flowing golden hair and a swirling white gown stood amid the shining light. Rafael stared and stared. Every year since she died he'd wished for her to come back. Was it true,then? _Was_ there magic in the Christmas season,after all? Magic that,if you wanted it enough,granted your heart's desire?

The ghost opened her eyes. "Rafael..I have watched you from the day I died. I have watched your sorrow and grief building,increasing,and yet,you keep it inside. You do not speak of me to others. You do not rekindle my memory in any way,except to yourself,muddled with thoughts of pain and self-loathing..or desperately yearning." Her voice was not angry,on the contrary it was the same sparkling,clear voice Rafael remembered. Yet Rafael had the feeling Hanariko wasn't too pleased with his actions when it came to the topic of her.

Before he could contain himself,he burst out what he'd been desperate to say for some time now. "Hanariko,don't go back! Please! I need you here! I don't want to be this way anymore,unable to enjoy Christmastime like everyone else,because of what it reminds me of! I want to see you..alive..again.." He gazed into Hanriko's beautiful face,waiting for her to say she would stay. To his delight,she smiled. "I understand,Rafael,how you feel about me,and about Christmastime. I know my death caused you much suffering,but Christmas is not a time for remembering what hurts us. It is a time for joy,for peace,for love. That is why it was my favorite holiday. The fact that I died at Christmastime does not change the holiday's meaning. It was just something that happened,an event provoked by the wheel of Fate,not Christmas. Christmas,no matter what happens during it,remains as ever,and always will."

"Do you understand all this,Rafael?"

He nodded. "I do. I've realized that I don't need to be pained at Christmastime anymore,because now I know the true meaning of the holiday. I can remember you in peace." The ghost smiled. "Very well. I must go now,Rafael. Back to where I came from." She began gliding toward where Rafael sat on his motorcycle. "But first.." She leaned down toward him,but before her lips could meet his face,a crashing sound and exploding glass startled both of them.

The heavenly white light had suddenly disappeared,plunging the whole night into darkness,making it harder to see what had just happened. Rafael turned on his headlights,and saw lying in the road before him a large,metal object,with shattered glass surrounding it,and the snapped branch it had been perched on. "A spotlight?.." he said,surprised. He thought for a minute. Then,slowly,he turned back to the ghost girl beside him. "You're a.._fake_.."

The "ghost" girl bit her lower lip nervously. "No,I..well..I can,uh,explain..you see-"

"Then who are you?" inquired Rafael,cutting her off. But before she could answer,another light bulb turned on in his mind. "Wait a minute.." Up close,he could see this person was not Hanariko. Her eyes were purple,not blue,her nose was longer and thinner,and her eyebrows arched higher. Yet the face was perfectly familiar. It could only be one person. "Mai!"

Mai backed up a step,gnawing feverishly on her lower lip,and said faintly, "Looks like you discovered me..heh heh.."

Rafael could not believe it. He had just been tricked,fooled,had,by Mai Kujaku. Somehow,in her greatest scheme yet,she had managed to make him believe he was seeing Hanariko's ghost. Too stunned for words,his mind racing with fury,he sat glowering at nothing. Then,finally,he scraped out "Why? Why would you do something like that,Mai? Why would you trick me into believing the person I have yearned for the most is back? Why?"

Mai stared at him for a moment,gaining her courage,then cried, "Because I'm sick of it! I'm sick and tired of trying and failing to make you see what Christmas is about,and I knew Hanariko is the only person you'd ever listen to! I wasn't trying to trick you,or play any kind of stupid,immature joke! I was only trying to help you,so every year my Christmas won't have to be ruined by your miserable self!" They stared at each other,now equally furious.

Finally,Rafael broke the silence. "I see..so you're only doing this for your own selfish reasons,not to "help" me? You don't care how much I suffer in the process,how many times you remind me of what I've lost and will never get back? Just so you could have peace! Fine. Fine,then." He started up the motor. "I'll go. I'll go somewhere far away,where I'll never have to worry about you again." He stopped,then added, "I had thought that..maybe..you and I might have had something going..but I can see now that I was wrong. We're too different."

"Different?" said Mai unexpectedly. Her voice was calm with rage,like a storm building up strength. "Different? Oh,no,difference isn't the reason here,buddy. No,the reason is _you!_ You! It's your fault,because no matter how hard I tried to make you see,you wouldn't! You refuse to believe that Christmas is not the reason for Hanariko's death! And then you say we can't click together because we're _different?_ You make me _sick!"_

Again,Rafael's rage seemed to have glued his tongue to the roof of his mouth. So he simply shot Mai a look of venom,and began speeding down the dark road. "Fine!",Mai called after him, "Run away from your problems,then! Run like the coward you are!"

Her words washed over Rafael like a dark wave of energy,blocking his vision and filling him with a deep,impenetrable fury. He became completely unaware of the steeply curving U-turn up ahead...

Afterwards,Mai often looked back on exactly how it happened. How she noticed the U-turn and wondered why Rafael didn't. Then how she realized in a split second he _wasn't_ going to notice it. She dashed forward and time seemed to slow down..almost like Fate was giving her a second chance..she cried out, "RAFAEL,STOP!" And right as the last syllable left her mouth,there was a loud splintering sound as Rafael crashed through the weak little wooden fence... "RAFAEL!"...

**Cliffhanger! You like? I hope so,for how long it took me! Please,please forgive me for that and review! Please! I've already got the next chap in mind,and I'll try my best not to take so long this time,but even if I do,still read AND review! Or I'll lose motivation! Really!**


	10. One Night A Year

**I'm sure none of you were expecting this,but this is the FINAL chapter of CS! So enjoy..**

Christmas Spirit Chapter 10: One Night A Year..

"RAFAEL!" The scream left Mai's mouth without her really aware of it. Her mind was racing in blind panic just like the rest of her body. She dropped to her knees on the cliff side,right between the shattered rails Rafael had just crashed through. She barely had a second to catch a glimpse of his body splash into the ocean below,separated from the motorcycle,which was crashed far down at the bottom of the cliff side behind a boulder,and his leather trench coat,which was snagged on a thorny bush. The ocean waves crashed menacingly. "_It's your fault."_ The words rang in Mai's mind. _"You caused this. If he's dead,it's your fault. Your fault." _Without thinking,Mai did the first thing her panicked instincts told her: Jump.

With a deafening splash she landed in the swirling blue water,ignoring her dizzily spinning head and started swimming as deep as she could go. She spotted Rafael's unconscious body slowly sinking deeper toward the ocean floor. She propelled herself forward and grabbed his arm,then wrapped one arm around his waist and held him at her side while she moved up through the water as fast as she could with her free arm and her legs.

Rafael's body weighed her down immensely as she struggled to move through the water. Her mind was a dizzying blur and it was getting harder and harder to hold her breath. But she kept on swimming faster and faster,as fast as it was possible to go. As she started nearing the surface,her breath was desperate to come out,she couldn't hold it much longer. She was _almost_ there..her vision was fading..a minute away..her mouth was bursting for air...seconds..her vision was rapidly fading..

The surface of the water broke as she surfaced at last,gasping and panting,letting the wonderful salty air fill her lungs. She paddled across the lapping waters to the shore. Carefully,she put Rafael down next to her and turned him over onto his back. "Rafael?" she whispered,her voice small and weak,trembling not only with the soaking wetness of her clothes,but also with the equally cold fear that had consumed her entire soul. "Rafael?" she whispered again,this time with an edge of panic in her voice.

"_No," _she thought, _"No,he can't be.."_ A stray thought fluttered into her mind: _Check his pulse._ Immediately,she reached for his wrist,but as soon as her fingers made contact with his flesh,it felt cold. Freezing cold. She snapped her hand up as if she'd been bitten by an invisible insect. She felt the color and warmth flush out of her own face,her breathing became increasingly more pant-like than it had been seconds ago.

Her body seemed frozen with fear,yet,her mind was active,swirling harder than ever with panic,fear,guilt and most of all,the same words as before: _"It's your fault. You caused this. If he's dead,it's your fault. Your fault." _On and on it continued,repeating and repeating,mixed with the scene of Rafael crashing through the railing,angered from arguing with _her_ about a trick _she'd _set up..Until. Until a raspy cough escaped the lips of the person laying on the sand below her..

Rafael coughed again,louder this time,and a small spurt of water came out of his mouth. Mai sprang to his side. "Rafael?" she cried,hope strengthening her voice somewhat. He coughed again,then slowly opened his eyes and said in a raspy,barely audible voice, "Mai.." Mai nodded her head quickly to show she was listening. "I.." But before he could finish,he fell back into the dark realm of the unconscious.

Mai's mind and body were still a mess of fear,worry and guilt,but now the small glimmer of hope that had strenghened her voice a second ago lightened it somewhat,especially the panic. But still she knew she had to act fast,or the fragile life that rested in her hands would slip through her fingers.. Suddenly,a noise sounded overhead. Distant at first,but it grew closer..the unmistakeble sound of a helicopter,flying toward where they were..

Mai sprang up and ran to where Rafael's motorcycle was crashed behind a boulder. She leaned over toward the handles,searching frantically for the headlight switch. She found it and flipped it,hoping it would work..Suddenly,a beam of white light broke the darkness. Quickly,Mai propped the motorcycle up on the boulder so the headlight shone upwards,toward the helicopter. It came nearer and nearer..Mai waved both arms,hoping to signal it..it was about to pass right over them..

Then suddenly,a beam of even stronger light came down on the sand. It passed over Rafael's unconscious form to the boulder with the motorcycle and Mai. Then,the whirring noise got louder and louder as it descended toward the sand below. Mai ran over to it. The door opened and two policemen got out. "What's going on here,miss,what happened to you?" asked one,apparently concerned over Mai's dis-shelved appearance.

"Please," said Mai,half grateful and relieved,half growing increasingly worried over Rafael's condition, "It's a long story,I don't have time,or else..he.." she found she was completely incapable of explaining,so she merely pointed toward Rafael's body. The other one raced over and checked him. "He's still alive,but we have to hurry if he's going to make it."

"Please,take us to a hospital,I don't want him to die.." Mai scraped out. The policemen looked at each other,then back at Mai. "Well,there isn't enough room in the helicopter-"said the first- "for all of us,so I'll leave Nagasho here,he can radio for another chopper,and I'll take you two to the nearest hospital." Relief washed over Mai like a tide. "Thank you so much.." she breathed. "Well,taking care of emergencies is our job." said the policeman.

The helicopter was small and warm inside,and the night sky rushing past would have been beautiful any other time,but tonight Mai was too overcome with nerves and worry to enjoy it. Every second that passed seemed like an hour to her. Her relief at finding help was starting to be overcome with a strange,rushed feeling that if they took even a second too long,something terrible would happen..

By the time the chopper began to descend near an ER,the feeling had increased to an overwhelming level. The second the helicopter was inches from the ground,Mai grabbed Rafael in her arms,and even though the chopper's blades hadn't even stopped spinning yet,threw the door open and began going as fast as she could toward the ER door. She heard the policeman yell something after her,but she didn't stop.

Exhausted as she was,she ran with Rafael,who was about ten times heavier than her,in her arms across a street and onto the sidewalk. As she neared the door,she didn't waste time trying to open it with her hands full,she just reached out with her leg and kicked the door open,while at the same time she cried, "Please,help me!" Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and turned to the bedraggled girl in the doorway,holding a young man much heavier than her in her arms. A nurse rushed over to her."Please,don't let him die.." she said,her voice growing fainter. All of a sudden,she dropped Rafael onto the astonished nurse and collapsed to the floor,fainted.

When Mai awoke,she found herself alone in a white room,lying in a bed. For a moment she forgot where she was,but then suddenly a name floated into her mind: _"Rafael."_ Just that name seemed to bring her to her senses. She sprang out of the bed,threw the door open,and hurtled into the ER hallway. She didn't have a clue where Rafael was,but she felt she had to find him. It was not a wish or a want: it was a need. Somehow,she sensed something,something that told her she _must_ find him _now._

She ran down the halls,going the way that her senses told her to. Sure enough,she spied a door up ahead where the same nurse as earlier was emerging from. "Is..he..?" Mai panted to her. The nurse looked at her. Her face had a look that made Mai's heart freeze. "Yes..he's in there,but I don't think he-" Mai didn't wait to hear the rest. She threw the door open.

Just stepping into the room made Mai feel different,there was an unsettling sense of calmness after all the rushing she'd been feeling. She approached the bed slowly,her heart hammering. When she reached it,she saw Rafael lying amongst the stark white pillows and sheets,his face almost as pale as them. The heart monitor next to his bed was beeping slowly and sparingly,his breathing matched.

For a moment,Mai couldn't speak. Her voice seemed stuck in her throat. Finally,she whispered, "Rafael? C-can you hear me?" Slowly,he opened his eyes and looked up at Mai. His eyes were glassy and dim. Somehow,looking into them made tears come into Mai's own eyes. "Mai..bend over.." he scraped out raspingly. Mai got on her knees next to the bed.

"I wanted..to tell..you..I'm sorry..You were..only..trying to help me..I..acted like an idiot..please forgive me.." That snapped what little nerve Mai had left. "No,Rafael. It's my fault!" she cried,tears flooding her eyes. "It's my fault you're in this bed dying,because I had to play my stupid prank! It's all my fault and I'll never forgive myself!"

"Don't blame yourself.." Rafael scraped out. "It's just..as much..my fault..for not..listening to you.." He stopped for a minute,then resumed, "I have something..to give you..before I go.." He reached into his pocket and extracted the delicate golden chain with the right half of a Christmas tree charm on it.

Under different circumstances,Mai would've been shocked to see the other half of the charm. But now,she barely registered it. "It was..Hanariko's.." Rafael continued. "I wanted to leave it..with you..because..you are just like..her..to me. Thank you..Mai." He gave one last smile before his eyes shut.. The heart monitor suddenly started beeping loud and fast..

The world seemed to collapse around Mai. This couldn't be happening.. "Rafael?" There was no sound except the wild beeping of the heart monitor. "Rafael?" Tears cracked her voice. "No..you can't die..You can't!" Still no sound. "You can't die..I love you!" Sobs racked her body and a cloud of despair settled over her soul,darkening it.

She let herself cry at last,freeing everything she'd held inside since she first saw Rafael crash through the railing.

Finally,she lifted her tear stained face from the bed and gazed at Rafael's silent form. "Rafael..I should have realized all along that it wasn't a silly little crush I had on you..it was love. It was you all along,not Joey or Valon..I just didn't want to admit it for some moronic reason..You might have even loved me back..but now.. I'll never know. I'll never forgive myself for that..and for letting you die."

She stood up,still trembling and gasping,and reached into her pocket. Strangely,she wasn't surprised to find that the silver chain with the left half of the Christmas tree charm was still there. She took it out and carefully fastened it around Rafael's neck,then put the golden chain on her own neck. She bent over and put the two charms together,so they formed a complete Christmas tree. They clicked together right as the clock hit midnight. Mai glanced at it. "Merry Christmas,Rafael.."she whispered. Her eyes clouded with tears,so she didn't notice the way all the little ornament gems suddenly glowed together,right at the same moment..

She hastily rubbed her face dry and unfastened the charms,then stood up and walked out the door. The same nurse as earlier brushed past Mai on her way out,but Mai didn't even notice her. "Well..it's Christmas..Merry Christmas,Mai.." she thought. But it didn't feel like Christmas at all anymore...instead,it felt like a nightmare. "Now I understand how Rafael felt.."

Suddenly,Mai heard a shout come from behind her. It sounded like a woman's scream. Quickly,she turned around and saw a whole group of nurses crowded around the room she'd just exited. She rushed over. "I'm not lying-he was _dead_ a second ago!" the first nurse was saying. "It's a Christmas miracle! Right in our very own hospital!" another cried.

Then the first nurse spotted Mai standing nearby. "Miss!" she cried,beckoning for Mai to come over. "Miss,it's a miracle! Your friend is _alive!_" Mai edged her way through the nurses and into the room. Everything looked the same,except the heart monitor was no longer beeping wildly. "R..Rafael..?" she asked,keeping her voice low in the calm silence of the room.

She approached the bed. Rafael was lying exactly the same as before,except now,his hand was clasped around the Christmas tree charm. Suddenly,he opened his eyes and looked up at Mai. "You know,there's one thing I forgot to tell you.." he said. Then he smiled. "I admit it,Mai..I love you." Mai's heart filled with happiness. Immediately,she burst into tears of joy and threw her arms around Rafael's neck.

Later that day,everyone was at Anzu's house,opening presents and talking and laughing together. Rafael had to wear a cast because his arm was broken,but no one even noticed. Joey and Valon _did_ notice he was now with Mai,though,and even though they both would have liked to go out with her,they respected her choice and still remained very good friends with her. And Mai couldn't have been happier.

Everyone was having such a good time,no one but Mai and Rafael noticed it had started to snow outside,carpeting the whole outdoors with a blanket of pure white. And no one but Mai and Rafael noticed something appear in the window,just long enough to give a kindly,loving smile,that looked like a beautiful blonde girl dressed in white,shimmering a pearly glow like only an angel,as pure and white as the snow falling outside,can.

_**The End**_

**Awww,happy ending..Just cause this fic is over doesn't mean you can stop reviewing,so gimme some or you ain't getting anymore fics from me! Sorry,just had to say that..But please review,okay?**


End file.
